La caperucita y el lobo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Bakugo descubre que tiene un nuevo fetiche: travestismo. Fictober, día nueve: Disfraces


_**Día nueve: Disfraces**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Caperucita y el lobo**_

 _ **Pareja: Eijirou Kirishima x Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **.**_

De por sí el descubrimiento, y la admisión, por fin, su homosexualidad y el aparente interés por su mejor amigo. Bakugo se dio cuenta que ahora tenía cierto fetiche con él.

Un fetiche que no le hizo daño a nadie, pero que jugaba a veces con la moral de la gente: travestismo.

Pero no había sido su culpa, ni siquiera había tenido la idea inicial para esa situación. Él ni siquiera quería participar en la famosa fiesta de disfraces que la escuela había organizado, pero Kirishima, con esa maldita sonrisa puntiaguda, le había convencido.

¿Cómo es que era tan débil para dejarlo siempre llevar por él?

La cosa no paraba ahí, fue cuando se dirigió con el centro comercial y Kirishima llegó con la idea fantástica.

—¡Hagamos un disfraz de pareja! —Katsuki pretend to ignorar el sentido que tenías normalmente los disfraces de parejas en Halloween y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo voy porque me arrastraste a esa mierda.

—Y por eso elegirás tú Kirishima con esa alegría que resplandecía tanto y provocó que Katsuki entrecerrara los ojos de lo mucho que brillaba.

Andaron de varios lados, normalmente buscando disfraces que combinar. Era difícil, realmente difícil ya que todos los trajes en pareja eran femeninos y masculinos.

—Podríamos hacer de Goku y Vegeta —sugirió Kirishima. Katsuki hizo una mueca.

—Dispositivo masiado —le comentó. Y era cierto, eran de los disfraces que más se vendían.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Katsuki había encontrado la disfunción que le había gustado. Era de lobo y sonrió al ver que había sido su talla.

Kirishima lo miró, tratando de pensar que podía usar para que combinara con eso… hasta que chasqueó los dedos y la sonrisa en Bakugo, luego pronunció las palabras que harían que la mente de Katsuki volara hasta el infinito y más allá.

—¡Me disfrazé de caperucita! —Exclamó el chico como si nada, como si fuera más común que un chico vistiera un vestido.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Le esperaba Katsuki en tono de burla— ¿Tú, qué comulgo lo varonil a gritos, se va a poner un vestido? —Kirishima se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de mi masculinidad, un vestido no va a quitarmela. Además —levantó un puño—, seré la caperucita más masculina que conocerás.

Aquello solo pudo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Eijirou había entrado a su habitación con el vestido rojo y la caperuza puesta. Una canasta estaba en su brazo y le sonreía con todos sus dientes afilados.

El vestido le quedaba hasta las rodillas. Katsuki no sabía que tenía ese fetiche hasta ahora.

—Cierra la puerta con seguro —ordenó el rubio. Eijirou se redobló y obedeció, dejó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó. Bakugo ya tenía su traje, pero definitivamente no estaba acalorando y deseaba más que nunca.

Se ha visto y se ha acercado a Kirishima.

—Eh, Bakugo ¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró Eijiro nervioso. Maldita sea. Debía verso lo más gay posible en ese momento, contemplando a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

Y Katsuki odiaba, detestaba, los estereotipos gay que existían.

—Kirishima, me gustas —confesó. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería besar a Kirishima que iba a explotar si no lo hacía. Los ojos rojos del pelirrojo se abrieron al máximo y comenzó un tartamudear.

—Wow, Bakugo… yo… ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque no voy a sentité culpable cuando haga esto —y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. Al principio, Eijiro se sorprendió, pero luego cedió a aquel lugar que había necesitado, anhelaba desde hace mucho. En cuanto se separaron para respirar, Eijiro decidió hablar.

—Tú también me gustas, Katsuki —murmuró Kirishima y Bakugo sonrió. Baje los labios de Kirishima y lentamente baje los pequeños mordiscos en la mandíbula hasta el cuello, donde succionó parte de la piel para dejar una marca haciendo soltar un gemido a Kirishima.

—Acabo de descubrir un sucio fetiche mío —le comentó. No le daba vergüenza hablar de esto. Era Kirishima con quién hablaba, que más se conocía en el mundo, adoro verte use that disfraz — Kirishima soltó una risita nerviosa y soltó un gemido cuando las manos de Bakugo se adentraron bajo el vestido acariciando su piel.

—¿Seré comido por el lobo feroz? —Bakugo soltó una risita.

—Juego de roles ¿Eh? —Miró el reloj— Tenemos veinte minutos —pasó la mano por la empresa de Kirishima que comenzaba a endurecerse y sonrió.

—Es tiempo suficiente —murmuró Eijiro y volvió a besar a Katsuki en los labios.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Debo admitir que me diverti muchísimo con esto xD en verdad lo adoro! Y adoro como me quedo XD_**

 ** _Los amo!_**

 ** _My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi_**


End file.
